


Of Blood and Lust

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Code Vein (Video Game), Multi-Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: RWBY/Code Vein.Multiple Franchises-An unforgettable night he ironically can't remember, furtehr into his Beacon years and changed completely with a mysterious woman coming into his life telling him he's a Vampire now. Jaune is about to discover a whole new Underworld of possibilities now thanks to Eva Roux and the many other girls he had been with the night he turned into a very unique and powerful type of Vampire.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/ Coco, Jaune Arc/ Code Vein Girls, Jaune Arc/ Eva Roux, Jaune Arc/ Io, Jaune Arc/ Mia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Of Blood and Lust

**Blood & Lust**

**RWBY/Code Vein/Other Franchises**

**By Azure/ For and Co-Opted by Onyx**

**_Chapter I: The Other side of the Looking Glass._ **

  
  


Pain, intense throbbing pain was the sensation Jaune immediately became aware of when he drifted out of the unconscious state of sleep. He groaned painfully as he felt the tenderness of his muscles stretching, he was tired for some reason and it felt like his blood was burning when he tried to move. It reminded him of that one time he trained with his entire team and Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha all went ruthless on him at his request.

That’ll serve him right for dialing up the training regimen to eleven to keep up with the others. That Training session lasted all day too. Needless to say his body wasn’t used to such abuse, but he did train every other day regardless in one of Beacon's facilities. The Gym among others are counted as blessing whenever his teammates weren’t there with him.

They can be surprisingly sadistic in their training routine, as he had found out.

Yet, this was something else and it was strange, Jaune knew he didn't physically train himself the other day at all and he was feeling like hell right now. Not only that, but he had long last gotten used to his workout routine with his partner just before the three-week Beacon break from school. So that begged the question; what exactly happened to him? Was this a hangover he was experiencing? If so then it certainly lived up to the reputation like in that one movie.

"Ugh, oohh I’m aching all over..." Jaune groaned while rubbing his eyes as he rolled over to his side along the bed he was on wondering about last night’s events.

'Okay, let’s try a refresher to get my head straight. I remember that I went into Vale right after completing my Extra Credit Assignments for both Professor Port & Doctor Oobleck. Then I ran Professor Goodwitch’s Gauntlet to bring up my Combat grade for her class. Umm, okay….I remember Pyrrha had left with Nora & Ren together because of a tournament she signed up for back in Argus. I stayed behind to taking care of some business to go with them. Weiss went back to Atlas to visit both her sister and her Mother... Ruby & Yang went back home to Patch to enjoy the holiday with their father. I think Yang was also dragging Blake along with her to get to know their family better or something ...maybe it was because she’d be cooped up in the library reading books all vacation if she didn’t. But, where does that leave me?' Jaune thought to himself slowly opening his eyes to see the blind-drawn curtains of the room he was in trying to recount the day before yesterday and what transpired..

His mind scrambled to figure out what had happened then, but it was all a blur, a very nauseating painful one at that.

'I went into Vale and checked on my Apartment suite, afterward..I decided to celebrate my 20th birthday all on my own after checking the mail. Mom and Dad sent me birthday Money, which is great. Saphron sent me a birthday card with a picture of herself with Terra, & Adrian as one big happy family. Ironically, My other sisters are probably planning to visit me as a surprise and beg me to wear women's clothing for their perverted obsessions, just like old times. Uugh, what else? Oh yeah, I went to go see Junior and the Twins then have myself a drink to forget about the crippling 1,000 questions quiz test Headmaster Ozpin given me. I remember meeting a pair of ladies who I returned a wallet to one of them after she seemingly dropped it. Is that right?’ Jaune questioned rubbing his brow with his fingers feeling the memory remain hazy because at that time he had more than a few drinks by then.

He wasn't a heavy drinker by no means, and truthfully Junior would never have him drink in his club had he not paid for some of the damages Yang did to it a while back. Jaune did pay and he invested in making some of the Club property rightfully owned by him, thereby allowing him to drink while still being just 18 years of age. Junior did that sort of thing anyway with his club’s building being sorta of an open business to say the least. For either secret business deals or to recoup damages from that brawl he had with Yang a while back. Everything was fair game for the man and to Jaune as well.

He had his Grandmother to thank for that, it was something she had gotten him into when he turned 15. Considering the fact she was a retired Huntress & businesswoman who partnered with his Uncle from time to time it was fair to say his family was kinda rich. Not to mention Jaune had moved to Vale initially to watch over his sickly Uncle and take over his business in the process. Picking up his grandmother’s habits he also invested in and rented out a few buildings for extra income in case being a Huntsman didn’t pan out.

His grandfather was a retired huntsmen, his father is an active Huntsmen, & his mother being a Doctor & Retired Huntress, so there was no pressure in him failing Beacon if it came down to it. The pressure was more personal for him than anything else. Plus, his loving Uncle also left him a so called 'small' loan of about 1.8 Million Lien... And his uncle had to STRESS the 'small' part truthfully to Jaune.

The rest of his fortune was donated to various Orphanages, homeless shelters, or individuals in need.

Say what you want about his Uncle but the man had a heart of gold where & when it counted. 

'Ah crap, my thoughts are wandering again, I gotta stop doing that, trying to remember what happened last night. Was I on a bender or something?' Jaune thought before he brought his wandering mind back.

Sighing to himself, he sat up in his bed and scanned the environment around him noticing he was indeed in his Apartment... A Penthouse to be exact and luxurious nonetheless. It could still be considered an apartment though. At least he didn't have to pay for things like bills, etc considering he technically owned the entire building.

'How in the name of my ancestors did I get back home anyway? I remember ...Oh crap! I have to apologize to Charon the next time I see him. Hope I didn't cause him any trouble last night! Ugh ...I'm so bad when it comes to dealing with my landlord.’ Jaune thought in comical despair of the apartment manager known by Charon. He was a man who knew his uncle from their Military days way back when. And since then he became a family friend to the Arc clan.

Charon was the very individual who whipped Jaune into shape before attending Beacon. Not to mention Charon vouched for him when signing his transcripts. Not willing to let his surrogate nephew go in completely unprepared.

Lets just say Charon was good at his job during his military career of training recruits.

'I should call him and see if I didn’t cause him too much trouble. Hate to be a burden to a guy like that.' Jaune trained himself to get up in the bed feeling like his body was made out of Iron and not in a good way. His muscles ached like nothing else before once again making him wonder just what went on the other night. Grabbing his Scroll from nearby atop the nightstand he pushed in the code number to contact Charon’s office phone.

Over on the other end Charon’s phone only rang once before the ever courteous and patient man-in-question answered knowing who it already was.

"Aah, Master D'Arc. It’s so good to hear from you right. Assuming you’ve not come down with a slitting migraine I trust your celebration was fulfilling?" The Polite and Professional voice of Charon D’Aster spoke with a pleasant smile. He heard Jaune sigh tiredly and chuckle on the other end telling him the blonde Huntsmen-In-Training indeed felt like shit, meaning he indeed had lots of fun.

Wincing Jaune took a deep breath and collected his thoughts before speaking up.

"I'm sorry, Charon, about the other night. I kinda can’t remember everything but I think I made a pretty chaotic mess for you and the attendants. I hoped didn't cause you too much trouble. Did I, by the way? Can’t remember much because I got drunk." Jaune asked whilst blushing with slight embarrassment. To his relief he heard the kind innkeeper of the suite chuckle merrily and reply.

"No, Master D'Arc, you were no trouble at all. I had just been informed of your return home actually, or rather what time you came back in. Assuming it was every bit as much of a bender for you as I anticipated. Would you like me to bring some medicine up to your room to help ease any discomfort?" Charon asked politely and Jaune mulled over it with a finger to his chin. His head didn’t hurt that badly and he’d hate to request something unnecessary at all from the kind older gentleman.

"Nah, I’m good. It’s not that bad, but thank you Charon for the kind offer. And for putting up with me.” Jaune said back feeling thankful for his ever-kind nature and boundless patience.

"Of Course, Master D'Arc, if you ever need anything at all feel free to simply ask. Its no trouble at all for me and the girls tending to this building.” Charon said with a peaceful smile.

"Alright, I might hold you to that, thanks again, Charon.” Jaune said as both men hung up after biding their goodbyes leaving Jaune to ponder over the mild throbbing his head was feeling.

He compared it with all honesty, to Nora decided playing Whack-A-Grimm with his skull. Laying his head down back onto the pillows the secretly wealthy teen thought about Charon's words during their brief conversation.

'Charon isn't necessarily the type of guy to be out of the loop on things in this place. He had to have known if I got back, right? I wonder ...how did I get back here if I was drunk off my ass? Maybe someone helped me.’ He considered before turning his head to the sheets noticing something about his bed.

'Did I change my sheets when I got home? No... I still had those dark gray ones on my bed. So how or when did I get them changed out with dark blue sheets now?' Jaune thought before his whole body froze stiff at the gentle tapping on his bedroom door.

Turning his head and moving his body despite the pained strain it entailed Jaune felt his breath taken away when he saw it open up revealing the sight of someone he did not know nor expected to see.

Standing there in the open doorway was a fairly tall and rather beautiful woman that Jaune had never seen in his life. Her appearance was unique and consisted of a messy bob of silvery white hair with a streak of yellow down the middle in painted tip. She had dark violet-colored eyes that mesmerize him, a pale hue of skin color almost like she was undead, and yet had marvelous skin luster regardless. Around her body was a red ripped backless dress exposing much of her shoulders, neck, and cleavage seductively.

Some of it was torn around her abdomen and her chest revealed a large bust that made Jaune’s nose bleed a little bit. She was bigger than Yang and Pyrrha if he were to compare. She has a necklace around her neck and various scars around her body mainly along her arms with one across her nose. Lastly, she appears to be wearing a dark maiden corset below the mid-section of her red dress that was accompanied by black short-heel ladies shoes for wear.

Jaune for the life of him couldn't help but blush a bit feeling like a schoolboy with a crush upon seeing her. He was bewitched by this mysterious stranger and her inhumane beauty.

"Hello." She greeted in a soft soothing sweet voice. Oh, by the name of his Ancestors even her voice sounded like a lovely melody that would make a choir of angels jealous. Jaune figured that hyperbole was a bit much, but on the nose with how mystified he was by her.

"H-Hi there." He bashfully replied in surprise before realizing something...amiss.

He was naked as the day he was born. This made his already blushing face darken to the point it was painted red like a tomato.

“Uh ...ignore that! I’m going to put on my pants right now.” He excused hastily while clutching the blankets of his bed over his lower body covering himself up.

The mystery woman giggled with a small smile... Something in her eye glimmered akin to only how a gem shines at a certain angle. This was something the sole son of eight children could not identify.

"I take it you don't remember anything at all about what happened last night?" She asked with a soft gentle voice looking inquisitively at Jaune. Seeing him shake his head confirming her answer. She smiled softly and pouted with cheeks cutely puffing up.

"Ah I see, that is such a shame. You were quite wonderful last night to all of us in bed, Jaune Van Hossen D'Arc. For the first time in ages I truly felt alive again and it was because of you. I….You made me feel special, in a way that made it feel like I was in heaven. I remember the way you touched me, worshiped me, as you ravished my body all night long….sigh.~" the mystery woman trailed off speaking to herself as she went down memory lane. She wistfully sighed carrying a blissful tone in her voice with eyes closed in remembering such a wonderful memory of yesterday.

Jaune, however, wasn’t any more confused that he would have been right at this very second. His blush remained as his brain struggled to process everything she was saying to him.

'U-Us? In bed? Together? Worshiped?! T-T-Touched?! What did I do last night?!~' Jaune's brain was sent reeling by this, thankfully the woman brought herself out of her nostalgic daze and looked at him once again with a sweet loving smile that made his heart aflutter.

"I know you must have many questions for me right. However, before I can answer any of them I must ask you to take a shower and dress yourself. There are ...important things I need to tell you.” She said with her voice losing a bit of its wholesome charm and sounding serious. Her eyes narrowed a bit as though hiding something he couldn’t identify despite keeping that lovely grin on her face the entire time.

Jaune wondered what it could be..

Was it fear or worry?

“S-sure thing, give me about...fifteen minutes. Will you still be here in the bedroom when I’m done?” He asked when getting up clutching the blanket around his lower body which barely hid the massive erection hanging flaccid between his legs. The sunlight cast a silhouette making it noticeable and causing the woman to blush lightly when noticing it.

“I will meet you down in the living room. I’ll be waiting.~” She said leaving the room while humming a soothing melody he could swear he heard before.

What a woman, and what the hell did happen last night that I can’t remember?’ He wondered as he gathered his clothing and set about to take a shower in his bathroom moments after.

Once Jaune got inside of the bathroom however he noticed something was completely off about his appearance, the boy stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that his facial features and his skin color in general changed drastically making him stare slack jaw at his reflection.

"No ...freaking way…." He mouthed quietly when he saw that his once golden wheat-colored mop of hair became longer and messily layered around his shoulders in a Platinum-blonde hair color. It was a stark contrast to his original hair color and it made Jaune feel ...dashing for lack of a better word.

His once normal skin tone took a turn for the pale with fair porcelain tone that made him look like his blood count was low. It did make his muscles stand out more despite feeling the surface of his body seeming almost doll-like. This part he liked the least, yet he did feel the combination of his newly grown out hair and matching skin-tone change made him very attractive. Part of him even wanted to admire his muscles in the mirror before getting distracted by his other newly formed features.

Jaune leaned forward when he had also noticed his eye color had changed as well. Where his eyes were once ocean blue sapphires they were now red like blood and resembled actual gems. They even shimmered while brimming with some kind of glowing crimson luster that felt hypnotic whenever he looked deeply into them. All of this seemed bizarre to the former blonde teen to say the least and when he pulled himself back from the mirror a little bit he noticed that his ears had changed as well. His eyes roamed over to their reflection in the mirror noticing each one had become longer and pointed to the point they almost seem elf-like. However, their length was no longer than his thumb and were concealed by his longer platinum-white hair.

‘Okay ...wow, this is freaking me out right now and I don't even know where to begin. I mean, did I suddenly turn into an Elf last night?’ Jaune wondered with uncertainty until he looked straight into the mirror again noticing that his own blood-like eyes gave off a feeling of raw primal hunger for blood and sexual intimacy altogether. Namely with that mysterious and dazzling woman currently waiting in his living room right at this very moment.

It was very minute hunger though and it passed ultimately leading to him shaking his head clearing the thought from his mind. Trying to settle his nerves now he turned on his heels and went over to start up the shower hoping that when he came out the mystery babe would be able to answer the myriad of questions he had. It seemed like she had all the answers he wanted to know after all.

************

**Living Room: 15 Minutes Later…**.

Jaune braced himself mentally for the ‘Truth Bomb’ after he got out of the shower freshly bathed and groomed. wearing a comfortable set of clothing over his person. He wore a simplistic charcoal black v-neck shirt. Below, he wears faded black pants. For foot wear he is wearing black leather mid-calf lace combat boots. The outfit was overly simplistic and comfortable. As Jaune felt he didn't need to overly dress.

Around his neck is two necklaces; one is a Medallion in the shape of wolf head which was a gift from his grandfather. The second necklace was a uncut Corusca Gem with one Rainbow gem on either side of the Corusca Gem. The Rainbow Gems were in the shapes of baguette-cut style. This (priceless to jaune) necklace was a gift from his grandmother.

His shoulder-length, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. With the rest of his hair allowed it to drape behind his shoulder blades as he walked over into the living seeing the lovely woman herself sitting cross-legged on one of the large velvet couches his suite had to offer. She was wearing her red dress over her body still yet her legs were out in the open and bare as though she had just gotten comfortable.

Jaune found himself staring at those long beauties while he made his way in and placed himself on the same couch with a serious yet nervous look on his now paler face.

“I take it you have questions for me regarding last night? Just how much did you forget exactly?” She asked and admired the young man’ chest as some of his muscles easily seen through his v-neck shirt making her feel hot and bothered. ‘My just look at him...ooh...I can barely contain myself right now, but alas business needs to come first. He needs to know who and what he is, to all of us.’ Eva mentally thought to herself.

“First, I want to know your name. I can’t exactly just call you ‘Mystery Lady’ now can I?” Jaune asked chuckling a bit nervously as she brought her legs up placing up her feet into his lap comfortably in a flirtatious manner.

“I see, you’ve lost that much during the transformation. *Jaune flinches*...well anyway, it’s Eva. Eva Roux, at your eternal service, Jaune Van Hossen D'Arc.~” She said with a slight nod of her head making him lean in closely to her placing her feet directly onto one of his thighs as he sat closely. Eva liked this and cuddled up a bit more next to him wearing a pleasant smile on her face.

“N-Nice to meet you, Eva, and the last thing I remember was that it was my Birthday and I was hanging out in Junior’s bar drinking myself to death because...it had gotten lonely. And I was partially celebrating facing one of my longtime exams I’ve always had trouble with.” Jaune admitted and went on. “I don't remember you, or...the others...as you’ve mentioned. And I don't remember turning into an Elf or whatever this is.”

He touched his pointy ears making Eva nod with a look of realization on her face. She cradled her chin in thoughts believing that Jaune indeed lost the memory of his past night with herself and the other girls that helped turn him. Apart from his confusion he seemed to be taking all of this in rather well.

Considering his background as a Huntsmen-In-Training that her and the others found out. He must be use to strange situations though even then she expected him to freak out a bit.

Could it be the Emotional training all Huntsmen & Huntresses go through? .

In reality its because Jaune was so used to Nora's strange oddly adorable and yet insane antics he wasn't freaking out. Its something that he and Pyrrha had come to get use to. Last time they went on an adventure that plunged the team into an affair of the Underworld, secret agents, assassins, Government cover ups, aliens, hybrid children, and Espers. Needless to say Team JNPR had a rather colorful time together and it was never dull. Each week they would be plunged into an adventure they broke their understanding of the world around them.

The only method to stay sane for them was not to ask to many questions...

And keep Nora away from Coffee.

Far, far away from Coffee.

“Okay then, allow me to explain everything to you, my dear sweet Jaune. First of all, you are a Vampire now, not an Elf. Fu fu fu fu.” She giggled and leaned forward making her face inches away from his face causing him to blush. Jaune struggled to resist looking down her chest at her impressive cleavage feeling his pants beginning to tighten just by being near her. He wanted this beautiful woman right here and now like his instincts were telling him to, yet he found it odd that he wasn’t nervous in the slightest at thoughts of intimacy with her. It was as if he knew her already.

“I ...am a vampire? T-Then how come I can see my reflection? Or feel my heartbeat?” He asked genuinely feeling a wide variety of emotions to the news, Trying to process how he was no longer human.

“Because many common myths about Vampires are exaggerated or made up, Jaune. Yes, we do thirst for blood but not nearly as terrible as the media makes it out to be. We can survive off of nothing more than a glass of blood when one fully matures. We can eat certain human foods which, is more of a delicacy to be honest. However, eating to much human food is dangerous as it is both poisonous to use and makes us sick. Any blood with the life force of a Living creature will sustain us. So wild animals are a good source of food if humans or Faunus aren't on the table. It’s not like we go hunting for people to kidnap and sucked dry, you know.” She explained with a slight giggle to her face as he listened with rapt attention until she continued.

“Also, many of our more human physical needs are almost completely removed as well. We do not need to sleep, rest, eat, drink, Etc. Unless we are heavily injured, need to feed on blood, or need to blend in. We’re even resistant to heat and cold and other temperature extremes in case of lack of shelter. Being a vampire is like being up all night partying without ever needing to vomit, pass out, or check for aids. Pardon the analogy, I just felt that as the best way to convey that message.”

“Wow ...so we're ...wow... Umm what about powers?” Jaune asked feeling the Geeky & nerdy kid part of his personality seep through with utmost excitement. He didn’t find a need to be panicked that he was no longer human and now a creature of the night. If anything much of what Eva was telling him seemed natural as if he heard it all before. He wasn't sure why this was but he had a feeling he would find out. He also dreaded having the loss of memory from the night before, very much so. He hadn't an event like that happen to him since childhood when he was ten years old.

Memories he still hasn't fully recovered.

“Well, are individually unique for lack of a better term, sunlight doesn’t kill us but does weaken us greatly. We do get weaker the longer we go without feeding... So starvation is something to avoid. Only a certain ‘Special’ means can do us harm, not that we’ve made ourselves a public menace warranting such an action. The world doesn’t even know we exist and we live in the night and shadows among everyday people without needing to bring harm to anyone at all. We are immortal in that we possess no definite lifespan and can live on for ages to come. We do not suffer from poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, parasites, pathogens, allergen, etc like a normal human would be. That last part should tell you something, Jaune; we can have as much sex as we want without every worrying about any kind of sexually transmitted diseases.” Eva purred with a sultry smile and bedroom pair of eyes making Jaune increasingly nervous yet extremely aroused.

He failed to notice his erection poking out through his pants pointing up at Eva’s chin, the woman knew of this and said nothing before guiding her left foot over to his crotch running her sole gently along the surface massaging him for his delight. He mewled quietly as she continued her explanation of their powers all while gently rubbing her foot along his waist.

“We can absorb blood, either for sustenance or use it for other capabilities such as channeling it for offense should a need come to defend ourselves. The longer you live or the more you feed on blood our capabilities further 'unlocking' or 'evolve' new powers and abilities that defy all logic. However, this doesn't make us nigh unstoppable. During the night we’re at our strongest and our capabilities are enhanced. This is why Vampires are rarely seen during daylight hours.”

“Metal, that is so metal.” Jaune said in awe and looked at his hands noticing that his fingernails seemed sharper and pointier than they normally would. This led to Eva’s next piece of exposition making him look back to her with her pair of mythical lavender eyes gazing at him longingly.

“Our kind also possesses natural claws we can retract, as well as fangs we can hide from view or show at our leisure. They’re very sharp and can slice through tough armor. This is heavily dependent on the types of metals used of course. Not that we’d need to anyway since many of us great feats of strength inside every muscle fiber of our bodies.” Eva went on and slowly she was feeling her resistance to temptation feed the longer she was this close to Jaune’s body feeling the heat of lust surging between the two of them as she explained her next bit of information.

“Among other powers we can be intangible, shape-shift, flight, limited Telekinesis & telepathically. Additionally. our mystical gifts also include a unique ‘Semblance’ like ability we each possess that makes us similar to the Huntsmen & Huntresses. The powers vary with some needing to be activated at will or remain passively active at all times, and yours ...” Eva leaned in closely with her body lurching forward with hands placing themselves against his chest in an affectionate manner that made Jaune blush extremely hard.

“....is very special in that it is both passive and active while remaining secret. I can’t say I know what it is exactly. However, I feel you maybe one of the most powerful vampires to date with time, Jaune.” Eva purred and concluded her summary by tracing a finger around his chest in circles feeling extremely aroused herself at the moment.

She remembered a lot of their romp time the other night making her wish they could relive it again, so long as Jaune feels the same way she does. Both of them were feeling the heat blooming between themselves with Eva feeling hornier than she did before. She wanted Jaune right now and would gladly bare all before him before feeling his body come down on top of her in a bout of dominance.

‘Oh ho man, she’s really into me, I can tell. Still, hearing all that stuff about our power and how...perfect...we are is making me feel very ...! Uugnnh! I must have her dammit! I can barely control myself anymore.’ Jaune thought to himself when feeling her hands slide up along his chest feeling his muscles through his shirt and beyond.

Eva’s body had a nice soft cool touch to admire and the woman herself had a gentle nature that made him fall in love with her even more. He had never been this transfixed on someone he just met before, at all, unless you count being wowed by Weiss Schnee who wanted nothing to do with him right after meeting in that locker room. This however, was different, and this woman was obviously into him right now making Jaune regret forgetting that night so very much.

“Hey um….I wanted to ask...what about a Vampire’s sex life?” He asked feeling embarrassed for asking such a question, fortunately Eva didn’t judge him when she smiled so sweetly back.

“I’m glad you asked, Jaune. You see…being immortal means our desire and need for Reproduction is minuscule now, hardly any vampire feels the need to expand a legacy lest they truly want to start up a family. We can only give birth following pregnancy every hundred or so years because it takes extraordinary amounts of energy from us to sire a baby. However, it doesn't stop us from desiring sex like any normal person, in fact, if anything Blood sorta amplifies our sexual taste with hunger making any single Vampire frenzied in the state of lust should he or she choose not to refrain themselves. Similar to animals in a sense, but just so you know...human females can sire children from a Vampire father just fine. Reproduction does vary from race to race after all and they will be able to get pregnant far faster than any single vampire woman. We can have babies, Jaune, it is just difficult to make happen, but having risk-free ...sexual endeavors make it all very worthwhile.” She purred huskily in a sexy voice with her face leaning up against his right ear.

Eva slipped her tongue out and slid it gently along Jaune’s pointy earlobe making his skin shudder as a goofy smile formed up on his face. He was positively hard as rock with now and Eva knew it, she was feeling up his appendage through his pants using her right set of fingers. She gingerly massaged it admiring it’s length and relishing the heat coming from it, Jaune was about to get set off and now knew what he had to do.

With both hands grabbing Eva’s shoulders he pulled her back only slightly so that they were face to face, his eyes became glowing red with lust as a primal hunger now surged through his body deciding for him right at this very second

Eva slipped out her tongue out slid it gently around one of Jaune’s pointy earlobes making his skin shudder pleasantly as a goofy smile formed on his face. He was positively hard as rock right now and he felt Eva knew it, she was feeling up his appendage through his pants using her right set of fingers to gingerly stroke the imprint of his shaft. Eva sighed wistfully as she admired the thickness of his length, even with her traditionally cold body temperature she could feel the warmth radiating off of his penis telling her Jaune was now ready to start. The blond boy bit down on his lip and relished the sensation of her stroking his member through his clothing and grabbed both sides of the woman’s cheeks making her stare directly into his eyes with a lip-bitten look of pure hunger.

“Alright ...we're doing this right here and now. Time to get remembering last night with excruciating detail, you foxy woman.” He breathed out feeling flustered and excited letting his primal sexual instincts take over making Jaune feel more confident in general.

Eva meanwhile nodded her head smiling coyly glad to have heard him say this, she felt he still needed time to adjust to the reality that his entire life changed overnight. Thankfully, the Vampiric lust between Kindreds of blood overrode his rational behavior and occupied his thoughts, he just wanted to fuck her now and she was thinking; ‘Finally!’

“Glad to hear it, Jaune. I was waiting for you to say that. Fu fu fu fu.~``she cooed pleasantly and felt his hands draw her face in allowing for their lips to connect in a searing lip-lock filled with gentle passion. Eva could feel her mouth splitting open with the suction of Jaune’s strong jawline prying it apart that way.

Together their lips met in a languid embrace with her accepting the moist sensation that came with it feeling him make out with her while she kissed back in-turn.

“Mhhmmhm.~” She mewled happily and closed her eyes stroking him off even faster through his pants. Her hand moved faster along the bulge of his clothing feeling it throb underneath while they exchanged spit in a heated embrace. Jaune curdled her lips apart eloquently sucking them in and tasting them with his mouth, he smothered Eva’s entire mouth languidly feeling the woman kiss back just as fiercely as they now swabbed tongues against each other.

“Hhmmmm!~” he growled back feeling his primal lust surge ever further making him increasingly dominant and aggressive with the pale-skinned woman of his dreams.

Soft sucking sounds ensued as they hungrily made out together right there on the couch with Eva bringing her arms around Jaune’s neck pulling him closely to her body. Her ample chest of sizable E-cup sized funbags pushed into his chest making him feel them scrape his pecs through his shirt as they wrestled atop of each other like longtime lovers. Their mouths slobbered over each other in a non-stop embrace with Eva being dominated by Jaune’s more empowered kisses sending her into a frenzy. They gasped and moaned loudly into each others mouths all while swallowing the other’s tongues in tandem motions. Eva felt his slither down her throat making her toes curl up and her pussy moisten in response to his actions. .

“Hnggghhh!~*Jaaaaauuune!*” She mouthed in between kisses savoring the sensation of his tongue dominating her right there on the couch.

This continued for a staunch five minutes until both parties felt a need to get naked surface inside of them. Eva reluctantly broke off from tonguing out his mouth and sat back up with hands around the spaghetti straps of her loose elegant red dress. Jaune watched with undeterred enthusiasm feeling the young boy part inside of his body shake with excitement upon seeing his first set of breasts. As far as he could remember he never had a woman get naked in front of him yet despite Eva’s claims that he ravaged her group of friends the other night.

`Oh man, I’ve been waiting to see those finally come out of that small dress. This is like a dream come true, especially since it comes from such a gorgeous woman.’ He thought feeling his member throb underneath his pants again.

He saw her peel down her red top exposing her luscious round E-cups in fully naked glory. They bounced free from their confines with pale pink nipples glistening with a light grayish hue in front of his eyes. Jaune felt his mouth water with sexual thirst as she sat there topless cupping her breasts into each hand teasingly for his amusement.

“Like what you see, Jaune? I’ve been anxious for you to tell me to undress myself for quite a while today. Let’s relive that passionate night with full excruciating detail.~” She purred as she jiggled her melons a bit in each hand making them shake for his amusement as he felt his pants threaten to tear due to his erection spearing the tent of fabric underneath.

“Amazing.~ And yes, yes I like very much.” He answered before grabbing both of his hands onto Eva’s breasts making her shiver pleasantly at his touch. The woman shuddered blissfully as she felt him dig his fingers into certain places around her breasts hitting special weak spots that he instinctively knew about causing her to melt in his hands.

“Eeeaaaghhh….!~ Jaune….!~” She gasped hotly with her head tilting backwards feeling him fondle her melons together in soft gentle swirling sensations. Jaune felt like an excited teenage boy all over again fondling his first pair of large boobs, but he was more gentle than that and leaned in to Eva Roux’s neck suckling niblets of her pale flesh into his mouth sucking her skin. This caused her to whimper ever louder as she laid back onto the couch surface feeling him suckle and nibble on her neck while simultaneously playing with her tits.

“Aaaahhh! Uuuaaaghhh!~ Yes ...this is how last night started too. Nnghhhh, Jaune….!~” She hollered out while curling her legs and waist underneath his crotch feeling his mighty erection pushing out into his pants nearly bursting at the seams at this point while feeling her up.

Jaune suckled niblets of her skin into his lips squeezing them around sensitive areas of her body while making her melt even more every passing second. Eva’s rough luscious tits smothered between his fingers feeling her weak points get stimulated by each tip pushing into her soft porcelain skin. She breathed hotly and felt her loins stir with utmost arousal making her feel impatient to feel his dick plowing her right at this very moment.

Jaune hummed into his mouth tasting her and feeling her up even more for the next several minutes, eventually he received the message she was conveying and decided to skip the foreplay for now. He let go of Eva’s tits and stood back up on his kneecaps undoing his pants with haste making her look his way with an excited look on her doll-like face.

“I want to pound you until you can’t get up right now.” Jaune gasped loudly as he undid the hem and belt of his pants. Eva bit down on her bottom set of lips coyly as she watched him fish out his massive thirteen inch-long erection sticking out of his body like a shipwreck.

Jaune’s jaw dropped at the sight when seeing that his appendage underwent a drastic change in of itself, Eva however simply salivated with a look of hunger written on her face when she saw it. She remembered it being just that big the other night when she watched Jaune dip it into Karen and Io in back-to-back sandwhich fucking harmony on his bed.

‘What the hell!? When did it get that big!? I mean, I was always *Cough* kinda large to begin with, but now it looks like it grew a couple more inches overnight and looks swollen to boot. Even my testes feel large, they almost look like actual peaches and everything. I guess this is what she meant by being physically enhanced when becoming a vampire alright. Wow.’ Jaune thought marveling at his swollen dick then seeing Eva’s lavender eyes glued themselves to the sight of it until he cleared his throat. “*Ahem* My eyes are up here, babe.”

She snapped out of her stupor and blinked twice before shaking her head giggling with slight embarrassment.

“My apologies, I was simply lost in the sight of such a magnificent willy. Perhaps it’d be best if I showed you everything myself so that we may proceed. I can hardly wait to feel it again, Jaune.~” She purred and got up from the couch with hands reaching down her half-done red dress revealing she was wearing a pair of really high-cut black shorts that hugged her pelvis and her ass tightly.

Before, Jaune remembered she was wearing a pair of black leather pants when first seeing her enter his bedroom, now she was in all but her skivvies and stripping them slowly with an exotic smile on her face. He blushed back at her and shed off his shirt while she pulled down her black shorts revealing a violet lace thong underneath. Eva’s shapely perfect legs now stood naked save for that one piece of clothing covering up her mind. She brought up her right foot and placed it on the couch between Jaune’s thighs with her hands on her hips waiting for him to make the next move.

It was obvious she wanted him to strip her himself, smirking, Jaune reached over to Eva’s gracious hips and grabbed his fingers around the hem of her lacy panties. Hooking his fingers inside of the fabric he began to tug them down her creamy thighs as she shifted her weight allowing him to pull it off of her right leg with ease. There, he saw her glistening sex in the open, Eva’s pussy looked positively pristine and moistened with arousal as it reflected in Jaune’s hungry eyes. Dangling the thong off of her foot then kicking it away she got back onto the couch with a smile and spread her legs apart with both hands grabbing the back of her thighs like so.

She invited him to get on top of her and fuck her raw and Jaune, now possessed by raw animalistic lust, could only obey his instincts while his eyes glowed bright red. Normally that was a dangerous sign of a much-needed blood frenzy, but in his case it was our of carnal lust for the female body, to which Eva had in spades.

“Come to me, my darling. I’ve been waiting for an encore ever since last night, we all have and we always will. I’m yours, Jaune Arc. Fuck me to your heart’s content.~” She growled with unabated lust showing in her voice as he got onto his knees placing them along the couch at the base of her voluptuous body.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to do that and more, to you and the other girls as soon as I meet them.” Jaune breathed out hotly with lust surging in his voice. Grabbing his erection and preparing to line it up with her quivering pussy Jaune began guiding it into her opening feeling Eva’s moist gooey opening spread apart sucking the head of his length in and making her sigh blissfully in relief once again.

“Hhngghhhhn! Eva……!~” Jaune whimpered internally as he felt the tight constrictions of Eva’s pussy wringing his member tightly as he sunk himself in causing no end of great pleasure to begin welling up in his body.

He was still only half-way inside of her when he thought up a funner way to plow the pale-skinned beauty raw. With a heave of strength Jaune planted the soles of his feet into the surface of the couch bringing himself up along with half of Eva’s entire body in the process. This position was known as the ‘Mating Press’ making Eva shudder in perverse delight as her legs became suspended in the air while being spread wide apart diagonally like she was a whore. It also exemplified Jaune’s deep-seated desire to breed her body raw even though she did not need to be pregnant, but the sheer thought of being inseminated by such a powerful Vampire male like him made her insides sizzle with want.

Jaune picked himself up entirely allowing his body to lumber over her upturned buttocks making her bend back at an angle as he grabbed her legs by the ankles holding them upright. He positioned himself so that the bottom of his thighs pressed down into her own making her legs stick out in the air past his shoulders almost comically. He started gyrating his pelvis into her body sensually stirring up her insides nicely and making her body sizzle with pleasure as he began gently fucking her.

“Ooooaaaghhh! Jaaauunne!~” Eva cried out as she felt him push down into person filling out her sex as he drove his manhood into it slowly with deep penetrating thrusts. The more he bucked his pelvis into her upturned the body the further his member drove itself in until hitting the barrier of her cervix inside. This constant sensation made Eva reel in excitement and mind-numbing euphoria as he pressed himself down on top of her.

Slapping noises soon filled the air, their bodies began heaving together in back and forth repetition with Jaune now fucking her deeply passionately slamming his hips into her body. Eva’s pristine porcelain booty cheeks quivered and shook constantly to his bodily thrusts, every part of her jiggled with pleasured frenzy as he began fucking her with raw passion unabated.

“Aaah aah aah aah aah aahah ahhh! Masterrrrr!~” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her G-spot getting hammered literally by the beefy log of his dick pounding against her cervix. Her eyes were screwing up and her lips remained upcurved in a delirious smile. Eva struggled to bring her arms up to wrap around the back of Jaune’s neck keeping him pinning her down in submission as she felt him rutting into her relentlessly like a frenzied animal.

His balls slapped into her cheeks, his meat pushed into her cervix knocking at its door to demand entry into her womb. The silken walls of her insides churned with the constant sensation of his member pushing and pulling on her sex making the woman lose her mind to nirvana while her legs dangled helplessly in the air. Eva’s tits jiggled along with the rest of her body with Jaune’s torso barely pressing into her from above allowing him to feel her nipples touching his chest. He grunted animalistically with hot gasps as he drove his pelvis inwardly feeling her pussy wring his length tightly with each passing stroke.

“Mmh mhh mhh mhh mhh ngghhh! Aaaaghh...ooohhh...Eva….!~ Nngghhh!” He growled loudly like a beast feeling his bestial lust take over him as he slammed himself repeatedly on top of Eva’s perfect body in constant fucking passion. He slammed himself on top of her feeling the skin of her pussy, pelvis, and buttocks meshing into his skin with each push. Jaune felt utter euphoria having her silken walls coil tightly around his length making it throb even more as it pulled then pushed back into her sex.

All thirteen inches of thick man meat plugged directly into Eva’s cervix making it open up for her body demanded to be seeded indefinitely in response. She growled into his shoulder then leaned back with her head pressing into a random pillow on the couch while he kept on fucking her. He grunted and pressed his pelvis into her body passionately with hard raucous thrusting. Thirteen or so inches of thick Arc cock shoved into her now gaping cervix entering her womb then driving in and out of her with relentless passion making Eva whimper pathetically as a result.

“Aaaahhhh aaaaahhhhh!~” She cried out in ecstasy making the sounds of her blissful scream reach a certain pair of ears just beyond the door to Jaune’s suite. This made the owner of those ears perk up with a slight blush on her pale cheeks and hasten her pace towards the door ready to join in.

Meanwhile, Eva continued rutting herself back into his frame feeling his hips powerfully slam into her body over and over again in non-stop rutting. Her insides churned and tightened harder around his length with each passing second that went by leading to her mind becoming shredded with sexual bliss. Eventually Jaune’s thrusts hit a weak point inside her body landing a critical blow on her G-spot and causing her to cum while loudly screaming his name.

“Eeaaaaghhhh Jaune….! Muuuaaahhh!” Eva hollered out and lurched sporadically underneath him feeling her chest shake and her lower body quiver in a mind-shaking orgasm the likes of which she never experienced until the other night.

Jaune in turn grits his teeth as he feels her pussy wrap tightly around his length squeezing it while lubricating his entire appendage with spritzes of cum soaking his groin. He growled loudly and rutted into Eva’s pussy several more times before feeling the need to cum, his balls bloated and his shaft swelled once it pushed into her womb wholesale. Letting out a thick growl of excitement Jaune felt his orgasm take route and slammed into Eva’s sex one last time before feeling the rush of sperm surge out of his shaft and into her raw fertile depths!

“Gggaaaagghhhh! Here…. it comes, Eva!” He howled feeling the need to let go entirely as the deluge of thick loads of semen rushed out of his shaft to fill up the entirety of Eva’s womb. The woman felt the warm rush of sperm enter her depths causing her to succumb to yet another orgasm in between her original one and Jaune’s ejaculation.

Her insides began milking his member making his body lurch in reaction as more thick splashes of cum flowed into Eva’s writhing body making her shudder happily in bliss. Her body jerked and undulated several more times while cumming feeling thick amounts of Jaune’s cum filling up her womb like a balloon. Vampires have extreme virility and nigh limitless stamina to make sex last for days on end every so often. Right now however, Eva felt completely sated having him creampie her insides like this, her legs twitched in the air a few more times before going slack around his shoulders. A drooling smile decorated her lovely face while Janue’s shaft continued pumping DNA sludge into her fertile depths making her feel extremely content.

*Throb….throb...throb!*

“Ooohhhh…..that’s more like it, hehe heheh….~ So good…..” She cooed as she felt his cock twitch a few more times inside of her before finishing up. Jaune pulled himself out revealing that he was indeed still harder than a rock with an erection fuller than the hardest of steel. He marveled at this and looked down at Eva’s angelic face breathing heavily as though she ran across the world in under a minute flat. Seeing her breasts heaving lightly with jiggling bosoms made his erection lurch yet again making him ready for round two right off the bat.

‘ ...I can’t argue with the benefits. Not if it means getting to make love to a beautiful angel like her.’ Jaune reasoned inside of his head as he sat up on his kneecaps observing Eva’s naked body heaving in post-sex delight.

“So ...ready for round two?” He asked snickering and saw her flash him a tired smile as she got up looking eager with a loving face gazing right back at him.

“Of course ...that..*huff huff*...was amazing! More ...I want more, Master Jaune!~” She begged with heart-filled eyes and quickly turned herself around placing herself on all fours with hands gripping one of the couch cushions tightly. Her pillow heart-shaped rump swayed left and right in front of his face tempting him to grab and ravage her like no tomorrow.

Seeing that perfect pale-skinned ass wriggle at him made Jaune’s blood boil with lust, which was still perplexing to him since he was a vampire, but like Eva said they still felt sexual urges and the like. Jaune smirked then grabbed hold of her rear and lined himself up with her pussy yet again subtly guiding the head of his meat into her moist gooey sperm-filled folds a second time. With a slick squelching noise barely heard by their enhanced ears Jaune sheathed himself entirely within Eva’s pussy once again, this time filling her up to the point his balls hung out directly between her legs.

“Eeeeaaaggghhhhhh!~ Ooohhh….ravage me, fuck me like you mean it, Jaune Arc! I belong to you forever!” Eva howled out, composure broken, and face riddled with delirious delight as she clutched the couch cushion tightly to the point of ripping it apart with her nails.

Her pussy squished around his length making it feel snug inside of her while he pressed the head directly into the wall of her womb. Jaune shuddered in ecstasy and grabbed her doughy ass into his hands making her squeal in elation as he began bucking into her rump steadily creating loud slapping noises all over again.

“Ahhh ahhhhhhh ahhhhhh! Ooohhhhh Masteeeerrr!~” She howled loudly with eyes closed tightly and head leaning back making her hair tussle back and forth while her body swayed to his pelvic movements.

Jaune’s hips collided with her rear in loud thunderous slams of his pelvis. He drove his length into the woman’s core in rampant direct thrusts making her body shiver with sexual intensity. Eva howled and gasped constantly feeling her sex getting stretched and violated over and over again with utmost passion. Her buttocks would slam into his waist grinding a little bit here and there with Jaune’s balls slapping into her groin at the same time.

Her insides sizzled and coiled him tightly making every last neuron of pleasure exploded within her as she felt her mind leaving her body in a haze of pure bliss. Her mouth remained agape moaning quietly in hot gasps of breaths, Jaune rutted into the poor girl savagely for what felt like fifteen minutes of frenzied breeding.

“Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh aaaahhhh! Haaaaghhhh!” Eva howled loudly with red coloring her pale cheeks. Her head lurched backwards, her body shuddered with tits heaving every which way but loose while Eva felt Jaune’s massive length plunge directly into the walls of her stomach every time he pushed into her body.

While all of this went on the door to the suite opened up revealing an even paler-skinned woman wearing tattered white clothing over her buxom hourglass body walk in. Over her top she had a leather tattered cowl with a hood draped over her head, she had a beautiful childlike face with eyes looking distant and curious yet also full of wonder as she stared ahead at her friend Eva getting railed like an animal during mating season.

The girl, or rather busty filled out woman, had a pair of mystifying amber eyes that were wide with wonder and a curious look on her face until she bit down on her lip with a pair of small fangs. She had messy silver hair styled in a sexual unkempt fashion around her neck with curled bangs across her face and her cheeks. Over her torso was a tattered skimpy white dress barely covering up the top of her thighs and looking little more than a sleeping gown to be worn. She had silken transparent flower-patterned leggings around her right leg with bandages wrapped around the other one. Her skin was a milky shade of pearly white similar to Eva but with a slight pinkish hue that complemented her complexion nicely. To top it all off she had a rack even bustier than Eva’s current jiggling pair of tits measuring at about a full G-cup.

Her name was simply; ‘Io’, and she liked what she was seeing at this moment.

Eva howled loudly, again and again, feeling Jaune drive his length into her body with hard dauntless slams of his pelvis into her buttocks squeezing his waist into her doughy cheeks. He could feel her insides coiling tightly around his length again begging him to cum inside of her as she was about to reach her second and likely final climax. Despite Vampiric durability and stamina that could go on for days Eva’s body was at its limit due to how powerful Jaune was in fucking her wildly like this.

“Aaaahhhh! Haaaghhh…..Masteerrrr! I'm ...I'm cumming!” She announced with one loud holler of ecstasy before throwing her head back and cumming. Her whole body shook with orgasm as her thighs bucked inwardly and her sex clenched tightly around his length making him slam his body into her buttocks several more times before releasing his orgasm himself.

“Gggghhhh! Eva….!” Jaune growled and felt his shaft quiver like a pressurized geyser, he drew himself back to the tip and then slammed himself inside of Eva’s tight body sheathing it into her spasming pussy one final time before cumming. His balls thickened up and expanded, his shaft swelled and spewed thick long ropes of heavily virile sperm straight into Eva’s uterus en masse making the woman’s tongue spill out of her mouth while her eyes rolled up into their sockets in mind-numbing orgasmic bliss.

She shook and twitched several more times while feeling her insides gush all over the man’s powerful penis soaking him in her juices while he filled her insides with his. Eva was on cloud Nine right now and came once again amidst the ongoing ejaculation of Jaune’s member still spewing sperm into her already filled-up womb.

*threob…..throb...throb…!*

“Uuuuhhhh…Darling…..thank you.” She breathed out with a dreamy smile on her face as they finished up their bout of coitus. Jaune finished cumming as well and felt his member soften up only slightly inside of her quim, until he noticed the new ‘Stranger’ in the living room staring at them with a slight blush on her lovely light-colored face.

Eva’s eyes widened in surprise when she realized Io was there, or rather had been there, this whole time. Another splotch of sperm gushed out of her opening spilling onto the couch while they both stared at the mysterious girl now undressing before their very eyes. Io took off her cowl exposing her creamy-looking shoulders and her swan-like neck, Jaune got a nice hard look at her pair of thick balloon-like titties barely being held by her sham of an outfit. Wearing a coy smile on her innocent-looking face Io reached up and pulled down the top part of her dress revealing her thick pair of mommy milkies for Jaune to salivate at.

Once they bounced free from the dress her nipples were revealed to be puffy and lightly colored pink with Io bashfully smiling at the two of them when asking a very important question.

“I would like to join in, would that be acceptable? We’ve certainly made last night one full of memories after all, I would like to experience it again if I am allowed.” She asked this in such a cute demure girly voice that reeked of innocence, and Jaune couldn’t resist her one bit as he pulled out of Eva’s gaping pussy completely showing the newcomer how hard he was at this very moment.

“That...would be a hard YES, err ...whoever you are.”

“Io, my name is Io, Dearest Jaune.~” She replied with a soft smile as she proceeded to remove the rest of her dress before their eyes exposing herself and all her natural beauty.

**To be continued….**

**End of Chapter**

**AN: This has been a collaboration between Onyx and Azure Wings.**

**Note From Onyx:**

Hey guys Onyx here. I am writing this note to fill any blanks you guys might have about the story and inform you of some lore changes done so there is less confusion. I genuinely hope you enjoyed this Smut with Plot and will come back to read more. Now here are some details you might need to know:

**1:** Jaune is a Third Year student of Beacon Academy along with his teammates Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, & Nora Valkyrie. With Team RWBY being First Years. He is close friends with Coco Adel and Ruby Rose who are fellow team leaders. Team CFVY are there Cannon Second Years.

**2:** Jaune just turned 20 years old in this story and the older brother to most of his sisters excluding Saphron who is the oldest. Jaune also has a Twin sister known as Leone. Both Jaune & Leone are Fraternal twins. Leone being a Loin Faunus while Jaune retains his human traits.

**3:** Jaune's strongest attributes & traits are his Adaptability, Cunning, Wisdom, Strategy & Tactics. He is known to be both Humble and insightful even though he is a big goofy nerd. He is also the last person you wanna take on in a fight. Jaune, Ren, & Nora are the only individuals who can beat or match Pyrrha in terms of Combat.

**4:** Jaune's Aura is the highest and most Potent level of Aura ever recorded. His Aura alone broke the Machine that measures one's Aura. And this happen during his First Year of Beacon. Since then his Aura Reserves have only grown to greater heights.

**5:** Jaune is one of the Top 10 Huntsmen In Training. Not because he was naturally gifted or talented. But Because Jaune is one of the hardest working Huntsmen-In-Training. And his effort to improve shows through his results.

**6:** Jaune's Swordsmanship is themed after the six forms of Lightsaber Combat; Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien/Djem So, & Niman. His skill has earned him the nick name 'Kensei' meaning Sword Saint. Though personally Jaune thinks such a title is blowing his skills out of proportion.

**7:** Magic was Coming slowly back to Remnant. Meaning most of the population knows about magic but not everyone has it. 1 out of 100 people could use Magical power (aka Mana). Jaune's Mother was born with Magical Power much like his sisters.

**8:** The D'Arc Clan is one of the Old Nobility houses who still exists in modern day Remnant. They are considered one of the most Honorable and Benevolent Nobility Families to this day. As their history dates back to before the current Kingdoms were built. The D'Arc Clan is one major factor of why certain Kingdoms still stand today even after the Great War.

**9:** There are 8 Major Kingdoms and 10 smaller Governments. All of them are run by a monarchy excluding the Kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, & Vacuo.

**10:** In order from Oldest to Youngest the D'Arc children are; Saphron Van Hossen D'Arc, Jaune Van Hossen D'Arc, Leone Van Hossen D'Arc (Leone from Akame Ga Kill), Satellizer L. Bridget Van Hossen D'Arc (From Freezing) Charlotte Dunois Van Hossen D'Arc (From Infinite Stratos), Cecilia Alcott Van Hossen D'Arc (From Infinite Stratos), Mirei Shikishima Van Hossen D'Arc (From Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid) 


End file.
